This invention relates to containers and other liquid-holding means for holding inflammable liquids.
In order to reduce the fire hazard associated with large-capacity storage vessels and other containers for liquid fuels e.g. oil, and gasoline, it is common practice to equip the vessels with automatically-operating fire-extinguishing apparatus. Known forms of fire-extinguishing apparatus include flame or heat sensors that detect the outbreak of fire and actuate apparatus for introducing combustion-inhibiting foams or other fire-extinguishing fluids into the interior of the container.
These arrangements are relatively complex and expensive, and they are prone to failure as they rely on the operation of relatively delicate electrical and electronic elements.